When all the pieces fall together
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Saga y Shura mantienen una relación poco saludable en la que Camus acaba involucrado./ Shura x Saga x Camus/ oneshot, yaoi.


**Advertencias:** lemon pero no es lemon tal cual, más bien como en cachitos XD mención de algunos kinks. Y mucha rareza en general.

**Pareja Princi****pal: **Revoltijo de Shura & Saga & Camus.

**Parejas secundarias:** alusión a Aioros x Shura, Aioros x Saga

**Notas:** Inspirado por los geniales headcanons de **MIB/sakapet** y dedicado a ella. En un meme de kinks le sugerí la pareja Saga/Shura y tomé algunas de sus ideas para el fic. Aquí están traducidas:

_**Quién inicia:** Saga envía señales, pero es más bien mutuo.  
**El más impaciente: **sólo cuando Saga se siente inseguro, en tal caso Shura.  
**Quién domina más: **el que tenga mayor necesidad de olvidar a cierta persona.  
**Lugar favorito para hacerlo**: la casa de Saga.  
**Ocasión favorita: **después de una pelea o reunión deprimente.  
**Juguetes:** vendas, cuerdas.  
**Un kink que comparten:** tirar el pelo, vendar los ojos, arañar, voyerismo.  
**Lo primero que hacen después del sexo**:Shura va a fumar afuera y vuelve a su templo. Saga toma un baño durante horas._

La inclusión de Camus se debió a un fanart reciente que vi de ellos. Lo tengo en mi livejournal si les interesa verlo (dirección en el perfil)

**PD.-** Camus pelirrojo nomás porque se me antojó.

* * *

**When all the pieces fall together**

* * *

El color verde refulgía discreto.

Eran dos pero comenzó sólo mirando a uno y lo hizo con más que simple interés. Siguió cada flexión de sus músculos cremosos y observó la fusión que se daba cuando las extremidades de uno se confundían con las del otro. Sus pupilas se colgaron a los dedos que delicadamente se perdieron entre cabellos rojizos, y cayeron hacia abajo, sobre lo lacio y suave, entretejiéndose una y otra vez antes de tirar de repente.

Entrecerró los ojos al escuchar un leve ruido gutural. Desvió la mirada sólo un instante hacia la expresión ligeramente indignada del rostro del francés. Volvió a mirar aquella mano que se empujó con fuerza en la cabellera que, aun a distancia, causaba cosquilleos a sus propios dedos, y observó la transformación continua de caricia a agresión; no sólo ahí sino en todo el resto.

El quejido de Camus fue corto y se disipó rápidamente. Intentó apoyarse en los codos pero no alcanzó a hacerlo; Shura ya estaba sobre él, entre sus piernas, apoderado de ellas, apartando y levantando, decidido a no demorar esto más porque siempre llegaba al punto en que odiaba más el placer de Saga de lo que valoraba el propio.

Camus entrecerró los ojos al ser penetrado y viró el rostro para que, cuando asomara la mirada de nuevo, pudiera encontrarse con Saga, observándolos desde una silla a algunos metros de ahí. En el rostro del gemelo no había nada de emoción pero dentro de sus ojos se revolcaba todo el gusto aborrecible que la situación le causaba, los recuerdos que originaron todo esto, la ausencia que unió a dos, y la complicidad que contagiaron a un tercero que nada tenía que ver en ello...

Nada más que el haber estado ahí funcionando como barrera entre ellos durante las doce horas más abrumantes de sus vidas.

Saga pasó saliva al notar que Shura acababa, su voz formando gemidos que le hicieron removerse en su silla. El centro de los ojos de Saga, negro y dilatado, vibró a la par del cuerpo del español.

Saga se puso de pie pesadamente. Para cuando llegó al pie de la cama, Shura ya se estaba levantando entre fuertes resoplidos, volteando en busca de su ropa. Camus se incorporaba con lerdez, luciendo el ceño fruncido y el rostro incendiado, con su miembro aún hinchado entre sus piernas y su piel caliente palpitando de emoción contenida. Saga se sentó a su lado, pasó su lengua sobre la palma de su propia mano y capturó el pene del menor, deslizándose encima, hacia abajo y alrededor; sus dedos empapados de líquido pre-seminal se arrastraron fácilmente y con confianza, masturbándole de la manera que había aprendido que al otro le gustaba. No era que hubieran hecho esto muchas veces antes, pero no por nada le gustaba observar.

Usó la otra mano para empujar su hombro y hacer que se recostara de nuevo. Las piernas de Camus sobresalían de la cama y las fue doblando con movimientos algo torpes conforme lanzaba la cadera para arriba, hambriento por las caricias de Saga. Cuando consiguió apoyar los pies en la orilla de la cama, sus movimientos aumentaron en entusiasmo y en cuestión de segundos ya había embarrado su tórax, así como la mano de Saga, que se limpió sobre la piel temblorosa de su muslo en primera instancia, para luego restregarse contra la sábana.

Entreabrió los ojos. Saga se había apartado un poco, pero continuaba sentado en la cama, volteando sobre su hombro para apreciar su atorado proceso de recuperación. La mirada azul de Camus se movió tarda hacia la entrepierna de Saga, quien estaba evidentemente excitado. Camus se quedó inmóvil, regodeándose en su cansancio.

Cerró los ojos y recordó la primera vez que estuvieron en una situación así. Había intentado desabrochar los pantalones de Saga y había inclinado la cabeza ansiando verlo tan desarmado como él se sentía, pero Saga no se lo había permitido. Se tardó un poco en comprenderlo, o más bien, en aceptarlo. Había noches así y había otro tipo de noches, Camus había notado que dependía de quién lo iniciara.

Y había iniciado mucho antes de que él se involucrara.

Hacía más de un año que estaban de vuelta, en un Santuario caduco, con una Diosa que ahora llevaba su vida cual humana. No había nada que reprocharle a nadie, la humanidad había sido preservada, era preferible ignorar el pasado y concentrarse en los resultados positivos, en la nueva libertad de sus almas y la oportunidad de retomar la vida terrenal.

Pero no todos habían tenido dicha oportunidad.

Era mejor así, podía suponerse. _Él_ se había ido tantísimos años atrás, ¿para que querría abandonar la paz eterna y volver aquí? ¿Volver con _ellos_?

No importaba, _ellos_ lo querían de vuelta. Ahora que tenían tiempo —un tiempo que al parecer sería malditamente largo; ninguna batalla en el horizonte— la vieja frustración de no tenerlo, de haber sido quienes causaran que no estuviera ahí, retornó diluvial a ensombrecerles sus días.

Se buscaron y compartieron la tormenta. El resentimiento guardado lo hizo fácil; la vergonzosa complicidad de antaño, y la otra más reciente —supuestamente honorable— formaron un compuesto aglutinante.

Entonces, estuvieron juntos. En Géminis más que en Capricornio. Géminis era un sitio sombrío de por sí, donde uno podría atraparse en la más pura de las oscuridades. En Capricornio aún habitaba un orgullo añejo que les revolvía el estómago a ambos, y la estatua de la diosa los miraba acusadora.

Así que Géminis. El dueño de Géminis atado a su propia cama y el dueño de Capricornio adueñándose de Géminis. La restricción física no era lo mismo que la mental, pero era lo más cercano que Saga podía conseguir ahora y le devolvía a la época en que _él_ había estado más cerca.

Si era Shura quien lo pedía con una mirada congelante, Saga no usaría las cuerdas pero le vendaría los ojos para sentirse tan oculto como en aquella época que lo manejó a su antojo, y de esa forma lo manejaría a su antojo una vez más; castigándose con su calor y castigándolo con su presencia, siempre desapegada aunque más profundo no pudiese estar.

La situación entre el tercero y el décimo era volátil pero sigilosa, y había cierto orden dentro del caos. Se desarrolló una mecánica fría que ofrecía un retorcido placer a sus sentidos porque _siempre_ había algo del que _no estaba_ cuando Saga miraba a Shura y viceversa. Aunque nunca concordara el color de cabello observado, aunque jamás hubiera la calidez requerida en la mirada que los reflejaba, aunque rara vez hubiera nombres y las veces que los hubiera sonaran a insultos; siempre rescataban algo de _él_ aunque fuera producto de sus imaginaciones. _Él_, si bien ya no existía, era el agente de adicción.

Y luego hubo otro que se presentó oportuno y que, al fin, fue algo real, algo que los remontó a la mejor época de ambos, las únicas doce horas de valía.

Una noche, durante cierta época en que el griego y el español intentaron finiquitar su cuestionable asociación, el cosmos de Géminis despertó los sentidos del guardián de Acuario. Saga había subido hasta Capricornio después de semanas de pretender que ya no necesitaba ver la pizca de Aioros que habitaba en Shura. Había habido una reunión un par de horas más temprano, y alguien había osado a pronunciar el nombre de Sagitario. No cualquier alguien, sino el único alguien que podía hacerlo sin sentirse aplastado por ello. El hermano.

Lo que Saga sintió en ese momento no fue simple culpabilidad, tampoco la dulzura acidulada que trae la añoranza. Sintió enormes deseos de experimentar la sensación de _esto fue de él y yo fui de él_ y ahora que los dos no eran de nadie era simplemente lógico que orbitaran hacia el otro. Lo buscó con una mirada oscurecida que incineraba. Shura temió verse convencido por la insistencia inmaterial de Saga y decidió retirarse en cuanto las primeras personas lo hicieron.

Así fue que Saga se acercó a la décima casa con un aura intimidante, la alteración perceptible incluso para el vecino de Capricornio.

Shura recibió a Saga con una muralla invisible y filosa, las cuchillas surgieron de sus pupilas pero a Saga no le importó el daño prometido; no hubiera estado ahí si no esperara algo de eso.

Entró y esta vez no le importó la estatua de Athena ni le importó no poder encerrarlos a ambos del mundo como podía hacer en Géminis. Su voz resonó en las altísimas paredes en forma de lamentos graves y suplicantes. Shura los contestaba con bufidos descontrolados al son de su cuerpo que azotaba contra Saga, mientras suplicaba también, dentro de su mente y a cada segundo, que el mayor se callara y que no viniera más. Al minuto siguiente, cuando se deshacía de sus energías y sus manos se despegaban con trabajo, dejando marcas rojizas en las caderas de Saga, Shura maldijo entre dientes y admitió entrecerrando los ojos que, si aquél no hubiera venido, él no habría aguantado mucho más sin buscarlo.

Lo dejó y se colocó los pantalones. Lo vio removerse con intenciones de levantarse y vio sus labios sonrojados separándose y cerrándose un instante después. Se acercó y retiró los vendajes con los que le había atado las manos tras la espalda. Lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo y se alejó de inmediato, pero pausó en la puerta para voltear y verlo caminar tembloroso en busca del baño. Sabía que estaría horas ahí, buscando una limpieza que el agua jamás podría ofrecer.

Fue por una cajetilla y se dirigió afuera. Aspiró aire limpio antes de encender un cigarrillo y contaminar dicho aire. Comenzó a alimentarse de una mezcla amarga pero extrañamente reconfortante.

Fue cuando escuchó un carraspeo y apenas si alcanzó a controlar el sobresalto que todo su cuerpo ansió dar. Volteó en busca del sonido y encontró a Acuario recargado en una columna, con los brazos doblados sobre su pecho, una expresión reflexiva y una mirada conocedora que contestó más que cualquier cosa que a Shura se le pudiera ocurrir preguntar.

Se sobrepuso rápidamente a la sorpresa, o al menos eso aparentó. Caminó hacia él, le ofreció un cigarrillo que fue rechazado y lo miró largamente preguntándose a qué había ido. Camus podría haber ignorado la indiscreta llegada de Saga y vuelto a dormir si es que el desatado cosmos del aludido lo había despertado. En lugar de eso, había bajado todo el tramo de escalinatas y había esperado hasta que ambos se saciaron de vacío.

—¿Fue lo que dijo Aioria?—preguntó Camus, sin jamás dejar de enfrentar la mirada inquisitiva del español, quien ladeó levemente la cabeza antes de asentir. Una arruga apareció en la frente de Shura cuando Camus volteó sin verdadero interés hacia el paisaje muerto de las montañas y sus cejas se alzaron en un pequeño gesto de satisfacción por haberle encontrado sentido a algo que no lo tenía.

Después de algunos momentos, Camus movió la dirección de sus pupilas hacia el rostro de Shura, cuando éste dejó caer la colilla de cigarro y la pisoteó. El movimiento de su cuello al mirar hacia el suelo, para ver el objeto desintegrado, capturó la atención de los ojos azules. Dichos ojos se transportaron curiosos hacia abajo, saltando en cada relieve que sobresalía, cada lugar donde la piel se estiraba para evidenciar la existencia de fuerza en potencia. Shura trató de controlar sus inspiraciones para no demostrarse afectado por la examinación del otro, pero su pecho comenzó a inflarse y desinflarse con un poco más de velocidad.

Camus torció los labios cuando su mirada alcanzó el pantalón de Shura, y ese fue el único signo de su decepción. Shura casi sonrió. No podía ser indiferente a lo que tenía enfrente, al interés patente que había llevado a Camus ahí. Se sintió golpeado por la impresión de _él está aquí y si no estuviera aquí, yo estaría solo con él_—con el tercer él. Lo vivió a cada minuto de la guerra Santa y lo había olvidado gracias a la habilidad de Saga para enfangarle la mente.

Camus no lo había olvidado: la tensión al sentirse pendiendo entre dos miradas evasivas que lo sofocaban durante los fugaces instantes que no podían evitar cruzarse; la avalancha de culpa que echaban hacia el otro antes de jalarla de vuelta para sí porque _es mía. Era mío_.

No podía decir que no lo comprendiera. Más que sólo eso, se sintió inesperadamente fascinado por lo que sucedería cuando esa cantidad astronómica de _lo que no debió pasar_ rebasara el límite de lo que uno solo podía contener.

La noche siguiente, Saga esperó. La madrugada lo arrastró fuera de la traicionera seguridad de su templo, pero en Capricornio no halló lo que había estado esperando. Se asomó hasta la habitación de Shura y encontró una nota muy simple sobre la cama.

"Acuario."

Saga se dirigió allá, sin permitirse más que unos veinte escalones de sorpresa que no era tanta sorpresa ante el hecho de _Acuario_, sino ante su propia olvidadiza percepción, porque _por supuesto que Acuario_.

En Acuario estaba Shura, _en_ Acuario. Camus tenía las manos y rodillas ensartadas en la cama, soportándose a sí mismo y al otro que de vez en cuando dejaba parte de su peso sobre él, y aunque no lo hiciera no cesaba de embestir y obligarlo a mantenerse firme.

Saga se quedó observando bajo el marco de la puerta, describiendo cada pequeño detalle dentro de su mente: la camisa de Camus que sólo permanecía abrochada por un botón y medio, las manos de Shura que arrastraban esa camisa hacia arriba cada vez que buscaba acariciar el tenso abdomen del francés, las marcas rojizas que las uñas dejaban después de tales caricias, y el viaje de aquellas manos sobre el resto de la piel blanca con motas abochornadas. Vio el sudor condensándose sobre el rostro enrojecido de Camus y poco a poco en el resto de su cuerpo hasta dotarle un brillo tenue y apetecible. Y Shura lo devoraba, sobre su cuello o sobre su hombro una vez que le jalaba suficientemente la camisa, y sobre su espalda cuando la empujaba enrollándola hasta arriba.

Saga podía sentir la mirada de Shura dirigiéndose a él constantemente, punzante, con un mensaje complicado de dilucidar; una invitación y una advertencia al mismo tiempo. _Lo necesitamos, pero será sólo mío._

Saga lo entendió así y a partir de entonces estuvo atenido a ello. Shura merecía _tener_, después de todo. Él ya no le quitaría nada, nada además de un poco de sí mismo cuando aquel mismo lo solicitara.

Entonces, la casa de Géminis volvió a verse ocupada de más. La dinámica cambió lo necesario para incluir al nuevo participante, aunque había ciertas restricciones no habladas. Nada de poder para Saga mientras Camus estuviera presente. Gran frustración para éste cuando Shura rescindía el poder y él no estaba ahí para presenciarlo. Y después de un tiempo, la frustración fue para Shura al darse cuenta de que Saga no necesitaba tocar a nadie para dominarlos a todos. Era toda la debilidad de Saga lo que le tenía atrapado, lo que había iniciado la decadencia. No sólo la actual, sino la de hacía casi quince años.

¿No era todo lo mismo?

Ahora Shura estaba fumando afuera, como siempre. Saga había ido a ducharse, como siempre, pese a que no había recibido ni una caricia esta vez. Camus respiraba pesado, rendido sobre la cama. La rareza de la situación no le molestaba en sí, pero últimamente la obtención de su satisfacción física se había visto importunada por la creciente hostilidad entre los otros dos, principalmente proveniente de Shura.

No era sólo eso. Al principio, una vez que se involucró con ellos, se habían dado algunas semanas de inesperada calma. No se atrevía a decir "armonía", pero existieron tardes que se fueron en simples entrenamientos e incluso algunos almuerzos sin pretensiones. Camus podía hablarles sobre cosas que los otros no conocían. Sobre lo distinto e incomparablemente mejor que el almuerzo sería de encontrarse en Francia, y lo terrible que sería si el escenario fuera Siberia. Saga curvaría sus labios y Shura resoplaría evidenciando su risa mental.

La tranquila desarmonía no duró mucho. Saga comenzó a sentirse demasiado complacido con sólo observar, y Camus también, en las ocasiones que Saga tomaba su lugar. Y se extrañaron de más cuando Saga estaba dentro de Shura y Camus a kilómetros de distancia. Al que se encontraba en medio de todo eso le desesperaba la pérdida del aparente control, y día a día lo que de por sí no servía se descomponía más.

Camus no deseaba que llegara al punto de hacerse intolerable.

Soltó el aire y se levantó. Comenzó a vestirse mientras pensaba en una solución. No le tomó mucho tiempo, aquellos eran menos complicados de lo que aparentaban. Ninguno de los otros dos sabía qué hacer con "el control", así que se los quitaría. A fin de cuentas, ¿no lo habían buscado para eso? Él debía equilibrarlos de alguna manera.

Otra noche. En Géminis sólo se encontraron dos, y resultó que no fue suficiente. Ya no había el impulso de buscar algo inexistente en el otro; se había transformado en un extraño instinto de compartir algo tangible.

Saga lo entendió enseguida, tal vez lo había entendido desde hacía algún tiempo; a Shura le tomó unos minutos y un poco más que eso. Aunque hubieron labios que se encontraron, y manos que arrugaron la ropa, ambos se sintieron frenados. A veces hacían a Camus de lado, cuando Shura así lo requería, pero ahora no era el caso, y no había explicación a por qué aquél no había llegado.

Se apartaron, pero no mucho, nunca mucho. Sus narices quedaron rozándose, las manos de Saga apretaron sobre la cintura de Shura mientras éste sujetaba ambos lados del cuello del otro. Absorbieron el producto cálido y frustrado de sus exhalaciones, y llegaron a una tregua que apaciguó sus miradas.

Fueron a Acuario.

**/./**


End file.
